mkddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Merger Don't know if you saw my blog comment on your blog over at Mario wiki, but: "So, Rainbowroad6w. I wanted to tell you (but have been doing a lot of other wiki work) and wanted to askif you wanted to merge Mario Kart: Double Dash!! wiki, with the Mario Kart Wii wiki (going to be requesting adoption in a bit, or just asking for a merge) with the Mario Kart wiki. Since there aren't many users on all three of them, I figured it'd be best for a merge, it would mean more users, and more help with better quality articles and all that jazz" Just respond here or over at Mario Wiki, and we can discuss it further. --'BassJapas' 21:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice Hello. I am Wind Mage Master from Mario Wikia. I remember talking to you about merging wikis for a period of time and I'd like to inform you that we plan on merging with your wiki as well as several others. We are just about to finish our work with absorbing the Mario Party Wiki and yours may or may not be the next one on the list. If you have any objections, concerns, and/or comments, please respond on my talk page. If you do allow us to merge, it will be greatly appreciated and we'll look foward to having you as a contributor on our expanding wikia. Thank you. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thing is, is that it's really the admins choice. On other wikia's there may be some people left behind who are like "what the heck?!" which is why you should make a notice on the main page after the merging is complete. Your decision shouldn't be influeneced by another user, who doesn't seem to edit very much. It's your wikia. Although I'm glad you are caring about other people :) :EDIT: by the way, if I were you, I would stop creating new pages as of now. Because it'll make the merging more difficult if we actually do it. Just more to do. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 15:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thanks. We'll let you know when we are ready. In fact, might even be a month or so at most, or a few days at least. If you could go through articles and check on them to make sure there isn't any false info, that would be great. And remember, if you're still unsure about the merge or have any questions, please say so. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿